Debrief
by Starsinger
Summary: The Admiral's all important debrief of Kirk hits a minor snag. Spoiler alert.


**Debrief**

by Starsinger

**Starfleet has gotten their way, the Admirals Barnett and Archer are on their way to debrief Kirk in his hospital room. But, with the help of Spock, McCoy isn't afraid of calling in the cavalry. Don't own any of them.**

The Admirals Archer and Barnett approached the room, more than a little relieved that the Doctor had caved in, and allowed this. "A few things you should know, he's recovering from massive radiation sickness, he doesn't look well. On top of that he's prone to falling asleep, frequently. Don't push him, or I'll throw you out. Give up the stern looks, Admirals, I have supreme authority here, and even outrank you. You jeopardize my patient's recovery and I'll have you out on your keester."

Both admirals entered the room and were unprepared for the formidable figure sitting in the corner reading an old fashioned newspaper. "Ambassador Sarek, what are you doing here?"

"Visiting a friend. McCoy asked me to stay. Don't worry, Admirals, I have learned discretion in my job. What transpires here will go no further." He raised the paper up in front of his face.

"How did he get?" Archer asked furiously.

"…is Commander Spock's father." Barnett finished.

The conversation continued in whispers before the bed rose to a comfortable angle and its occupant looked at the pair. "Look, I don't know how much help I'll be, my memory is a little fuzzy, I mean, I was dead, and I'm on pain medication, even if I need less every day." The admirals set up a holo recording device on the bedside table. They recorded the stardate, participants, and where they were, including Ambassador Sarek's presence in the room.

Kirk, for his part, started with the meeting he attended with Admiral Pike and ended with his own death in the warp core chamber. "Are you telling me you predicted Khan's attack from a five minute video?" Barnett asked, incredulously.

Archer responded, "I saw the recording of the meeting myself, Barnett, he did just that. He's also the one who connected the events leading to the Enterprise being late above Vulcan when Nero attacked." Barnett stared at Archer as the rustling of paper occurred as Sarek turned the page in the paper.

"We've heard from Dr. Carol Marcus and Commander Montgomery Scott regarding the actions of Admiral Marcus. Your testimony pretty much matches theirs. We also talked to Commander Spock with regards to your conversation with 'John Harrison'. Are you sure he was a genetically enhanced human?"

"McCoy confirmed he was human with his tests. Some of the things he did I can't do, can you?" Jim was visibly fighting the urge to drift back to sleep.

"When Commander Spock was chasing him through San Francisco," Barnett started.

"Commander Spock is half Vulcan. Vulcans are stronger and faster than humans. I'm told he picked my body up off the floor of the engine room and carried me to a waiting gurney. How many humans do you know can move a dead body by themselves? I don't remember that part of the story, Admiral, I was slightly dead." They looked up as the newspaper rustled again. Still, no comment from corner came forth.

"What does 'dead' feel like, Captain?" Archer asked curiously.

"I don't remember," Kirk replied. "I do remember dying. Radiation poisoning is a particularly painful way to go. I don't recommend it."

Archer and Barnett took another hour, only hampered by Kirk's constant inattention due to his body's demands for rest. Suddenly, the door burst open and one of Archer's aides came in being dragged by something on a leash. The something leaped onto the bed and started licking Kirk's hand, Jim's eyes struggled open as he looked at the Beagle wagging its tail furiously at the young man. "Well, hello, Porthos, long time no see." The dog insistently kept pushing his nose at Kirk's hand until it rose up and started scratching him behind his long ears. Porthos lay down with a contented sigh, and looked up innocently at his master who gave him a bewildered look.

"Jim, moments before the Vengeance crashed into San Francisco, Porthos here, stood up and started howling. I thought at the time it was because he heard that giant vessel coming right for us. Turns out, it was the exact moment you died. He insisted that he come with me, well, sitting at the door and baying until I put the leash on him is insistent for a dog. I'm willing to bet my aide couldn't stop from being pulled in here by Porthos. I'll leave you two alone for now. I've heard pet therapy can be good for patients. Get better, Jim, Starfleet needs you."

Kirk gave the Admiral his usual, charming smile, "I don't plan on getting worse. Too many people I care about will be very unhappy if I do." Ambassador Sarek allowed himself a small smile, hidden behind the newspaper, at this remark. Kirk didn't know how right he was. McCoy entered soon after and watched Jim and Porthos sleep. The pooch seemed perfectly content to remain where he was.

"How'd it go?" McCoy asked the newspaper.

"They were restrained with my presence, Doctor. You were right. If you wish my assistance in the future, I'll be more than happy to provide it. How many more people would have died if he hadn't gone into that warp core chamber, Doctor?"

"A lot, Ambassador, Khan would still be on the loose," Sarek nodded his farewell.

Bones walked over and scratched the little dog's ears. Porthos thumped his tail in response. "I wish life was as simple for me as it is for you, Porthos. All you have to do is eat, sleep, and go with your master. I make people better, hopefully. I almost didn't with this one." As he continued to pet the pooch, he never realized that Porthos was working his own brand of magic on the good doctor. McCoy settled down in a chair next to Jim's bed and soon found himself fast asleep. The only waking witness would never say a word.

**I don't know how many more of these will come out, I start back to school today. Wish me luck.**


End file.
